Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Fate
by DashTheRaichu
Summary: An adventure of three childhood friends.
1. Chapter 1

[Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Fate (The fate that never intended)]

Chapter 1~

That moment, It haunts me still. That monster looking at me with its black eyes, his eyes  
were gouged out. I was stuck in my position, I couldnt move.  
every time I blinked my eyes, It got closer, and closer, and closer...Then  
It was right in front of me its teeth smiling from cheek to cheek, a crooked  
smile. Blood was splat on its sides, it's tail was half cut off. But you'd  
wont know this yet, why dont I start from the beginning. As far as the orginial storyline went,  
mine was different. I was a human along with my friends, Dash, Her tan skin always matched the  
sunlight, brown sliky hair, she loved orange, and her eyes were blue. My bestest friend ever. Later  
on down the road we met a boy, Sliver, among the age of ourselves. He had black hair not long at all,  
different angles would poke out,his tainted skin almost matched mine. His gold, yelloish eyes could burn  
a hole through you. Along with myself, Alisa, I had skin and hair that matched Dash, My green eyes  
ressemble the green, summer leaves. We all have something in common.. WE loved pokemon, but that  
could come as a grave thing. After awhile, Sliver had grown attached to us, but he was a lovesick physcho,  
his hatred grew as me and Dash hung out more. But I never knew this I thought I was doing the right thing.  
Little after little, it shown more. But each day passed in a fast-like manner, repeating the proccess. We each  
shared out deepest and darkest secrets, But some of us kept one. Saturday rolled around.

"Hey Dash, Sliver. Wanna come over and we can play PokeMon!"

"Yea It will be fun! Its been to long" Dash replied

"Why not" Sliver shrugged. We hurried to my house, I threw down my bag I heard clunking of them heading  
up to my room. I slipped off my shoes and busted out running after them. They already got there spots ready,  
there DS's out and putting there games in. I jumped right beside Dash, Sliver whipped his head around to  
glare at me.I mouthed a sorry and watched the intro on my game. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon...

Credits:

Dashie: Idea's, Charater Setup, Etc.

Alisa: Writer and Details.

Emi: Details, Thinker


	2. Chapter 2

PMD:EOF (THe fate that never intended)

Chapter 1 Review: We all got into our spots and started playing. I popped in my game and watched the intro, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Now we continue...

Chapter 2 ~

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, eh?" Dash called. I nodded as Sliver was in his own little world, would glance back at us. Was it that he didnt trust us? I would never know some enough anyways, he really wasnt a open all started playing, time flew and night was here before we knew it. I could tell I was far into the game, beside I was already at level 52, my partner was at level 48."Dash!, Sliver! Its getting late you too!" I heard my mom call, beckoning us."Bye Ali" "Bye Alisa" They called putting their stuff in the bags and clanking down the steps again. "So its going to be a borning night, afterall it isnt a schoolnight." I played until 4:43am. I beated it, finally. A surge of joy, and proudness flooded over me. I fell into a deep sleep, I was cuddling my soft, Pikachu morning I opened my eyes, the sun was very bright like it just rose up. I felt a cool breeze along my back, It ruffled. My hands pulled me up but I slipped. My gaze fell on my hand, it was yellow."This, This isnt my hand!" It looked like some sort of paw? A purplish mountain is what I was sleeping on. I jumped, but I couldnt nerves wouldnt respond."Whaa-a!" What was this, who brung me here? Is this some kind of joke? Many thoughts flooded my head. "This This just isn't possible!" I groaned, pulling my self on the rock. I gasp for air, my limbs were stuck in it's place."What the hell, this isnt right, Am- Am I hallucinating?!" I felt my eyes gain weight, tiredness fell over me again. I passed out."Hey Hey! ... Wakey Wakey, eggs and Bacy!" someone called, that voice it sounded familar... Dash!

Credits:

Dashie: Idea's, Charater Setup, Etc.

Alisa: Writer and Details.

Emi: Details, Thinker 


	3. Chapter 3

[Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Fate (The fate that never intended)] -We do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon At All-  
Chapter 2 Review: "What the hell, this isnt right, Am- Am I hallucinating?!" I felt my eyes gain weight, tiredness fell over me again. I passed out.  
"Hey Hey! Wakey Wakey, eggs and Bacy!" someone called, that vocie it sounded familar. Dash!

Chapter 3~

I gained enough strenght to pull myself up, still struggling I limped toward her. She ran to my side letting my hand rest across her shoulders.  
She was a twin tailed Raichu, hearts at the end of them. She had ears like a cat, they were notched inside.  
"Who- who are you, whats with this. I don't understand this." I called out gasping, this was like a werid dream, you wouldn't remember in the morning.  
"I'm Dash, Dash the Raichu"  
"Dash I knew it was you! Do you remember me, I'm Alisa!" She tilted head, a confused look glanced up and down my body.  
"No, you look like a Pikachu to me, I dont know a Alisa the Pikachu" She smiled, humor glimmered her eyes. I took a deep sigh, whats why my hands were yellow, thats why I was outside, and why my fur ruffled on the wind.

"Anyways I guess you're name is Alisa, Alisa the Pikachu?" I nodded after the question. Why was all this going on, I didn't understand.  
"Welcome to Treasure Town." She nodded in respect, I rest my gaze on the surroundings. The setting was beach like.  
"Where are we now?"  
"Shell Beach, it's so peachful here. I come here now and then watching the Krabby blow bubbles across the horizon." She pointed her muzzle out to the sea where what she described, became into events.  
There bubbles reflected off the sun and the sea, making sparkling diamonds shine.  
"I have been trying to get into the Guild, I chicken out everytime" She looked at her paws. She reached toward her neck pulling off a necklace.  
"This is my pride and joy, I found it when I was little." She handed it out to me, a little rock tied on a peice of rope.  
This, this was the charm I gave her when we were little...  
Credits:

Dashie: Idea's, Charater Setup, Etc.

Me (Alisa): Writer and Details.

Emi: Details, Thinker 


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Fate (The fate that never intended)] -We do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon At All-  
Chapter 3 Review: She handed it out to me, a little rock tied on a peice of rope.  
This, this was the charm I gave her when we were little...

Chapter 4~ "Who gave that to you?" I questioned lightly, and coolly. I didn't want all the memories we shared be destroyed.  
"I-I don't remember, it was way back then.. But I'm not old!" She added some sarcasm.  
"Why don't you show me around?"  
"Sure come on!" She skipped ahead of me, trees on both sides gather at the head of a pathway leading forward bending a little.  
I didn't know what happened, somehow a part of me told me it was going to be alright, another gave me the signal to retreat and get away from here.  
We reached the end after a few minutes, she glanced to make sure I was behind her. I nodded in agreement she turned to another bath leaving me to look at the four-way.  
In the high-right corner there was a watering hole and a post, I didn't want to check it just yet. The lower- left corner was a hole and a few rocks. I just continued walking to ask questions later.  
Dash was sitting near a post when I approached.  
"What took you so long, taking in the view?" She had a hint of humor in her voice. I nodded looking far down the path, stores and shops lined up on all sides! It was like a plaza!  
"This is Treasure Town" She introduced me to the town, and lead the way inside. We pasted a dark- clothed store.  
"Welcome to Duskull's Bank" A thud sounded from inside, I took a look aside. A floating skull- shaped Pokemon came out.  
"Sorry don't mind me just pulling out another chest for bank withdraws." He stated clearly. "How are you Dash, and who is this? A new friend of yours."  
She nodded contently. "Yes I found her a Shell Beach a few minutes ago, she was-"  
"I was just resting for a little, I traveled a long way" I quickly finished off her words, after that we marched off. We visited Kecleon's Store and Kangaskhan's Storage. I was getting restless, so was Dash.  
"What now, were just wasting our energy here, there is now where to go anyways." I nudged her.  
"There is the Guild, but I am to chicken to try it." She got the far away look again, looking at her paws.  
"Why, is it that scary?" I asked. She nodded, looking at me. We heard a flicker.  
"That way!" I got on all fours, my instincts took over. I raced fast as can be back to the four-way, I looked forward crawling up a case of stairs. Totem-poles lit up on the top and a huge tent pitched up and a gait on the ground surrounded by rocks.  
"This is the Guild" She explained, I looked at it and behind all that was a starry night.  
"Why are you scared then." I turned to look at her. She took steps toward the gait and stepped on it.  
"ATTENTION ATTENTION NEW POKEMON DETECTED" A echoing voice cracked and boomed. What would await behind this starry sky setting?  
Credits:

Dashie: Idea's, Character Setup, Etc.

Alisa: Writer and Details.

Emi: Details, Thinker

Heather: New Idea, Thinker, and Posting this on CreepyPasta.

Thank you..


End file.
